


Onto Brand New Days

by FoolishFate



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Post-Answer, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, ongoing works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishFate/pseuds/FoolishFate
Summary: Following the events of Persona 3 FES: The Answer / Episode Aegis, a group of four friends start accustoming themselves to a lifestyle that they've long distanced themselves from, a school life without the Dark Hour.For Aigis, it would be her first year of experiencing such a lifestyle. Luckily, she would have her new roommate with her, to support her in her new life.





	1. Brand New Days

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for Persona 3 FES: The Answer/Episode Aegis!

**CHAPTER 1**

_Thursday, April 1st, 2010. Afternoon._

After saying their goodbyes to those they've spent so much time growing close with in the past year, four third-years would step outside of the limousine that brought them to their new dormitory.

As the vehicle drove away, the group of students would come to realize that their group had become much smaller than what they were used to, but where there were feelings of reminiscence and nostalgia, there were those of anticipation for what the future would bring.

The tall, capped male seemed very eager to look up at the dormitory before them.

"So, this is where we're gonna be staying huh? What are we waiting for, let's check out our new home!"

He would stumble to make his way towards its entrance with all the bags he had been carrying.

"Junpei-kun!"

The shortest of the group would rush to help prevent the one struggling to keep himself up from falling to the ground.

"Aigis, Yukari-chan, please do get the door for us, I will help Junpei-kun get to his room safely.."

The teal-haired female spoke with kindness, but immediately received a confused look from the pink-clad brunette.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we had Aigis carry some of the load, Fuuka? I mean, you're already carrying your own bag, and Aigis is the strongest of all of us here.."

"Oh, no, I insist! I'll be okay, but I appreciate your concern!"

With a nod, accompanied by a light chuckle, Yukari would make her way over to the two large doors leading into the building, opening one, while the remaining member of the group opened the other, allowing both both Junpei and Fuuka to go on ahead of them.

And then, there were two, now entering the building, making their way to the third floor, to the door located at the end of the hallway.

"So, we're gonna be living together now, huh Aigis?"

Yukari looked at her blonde friend, a smile on her face. Aigis would return the smile with a nod.

"Yes, that's what we agreed on. Until the end of our last year in Gekkoukan, we will be roommates."

A slight giggle slipped from between the brunette's lips upon hearing her words.

"I know what we agreed on, silly, but yeah. I'm really looking forward to spending this year with you, Aigis."

"And I as well, Yukari-san."

The blonde would then approach the door before them

At this moment, Aigis felt to be the luckiest person alive, rather than the To be here with friends she cared for dearly, all thanks to Yukari's proposal. The dorm had been packed, so there was no available rooms for another student, but thanks to Yukari offering to share her room with her, Aigis would be able to be able to live her life around those she cared for. What lied beyond this door, would be the start of her new life.

In went the key, upon turning it, the door would unlock. Yukari would be the first to enter, Aigis holding the door for her. Scanning the room, it seemed normal for a student's dorm, what had caught her attention was all that she had shipped earlier in the week, spread neatly on the floor, against the bare wall. Luggage, purses, framed posters, a side table and a rolled up rug, her bow and quiver, filled with arrows. The brunette would let out a sigh at the sight, not without a smile.

"Man.. I never really noticed how much I had in my room until I saw all of my stuff all bunched up together here. Lucky for the guys that shipped my stuff, I didn't force everything on them at once. I would say that this would take forever to organize and unpack, but.. I'm lucky that I've got a roommate to help me unpack this stuff. - "

She looked at Aigis, who started to walk in, closing the door behind her as she started to look around the room.

" - We're also lucky that you don't have to use that equipment back from your old room anymore, I mean, that would have taken up so much space.."

The two would giggle together at Yukari's jest, but it held truth. Boxes of ammunition, a maintenance bay, it certainly wouldn't have fit into their new lifestyle.

"That's very true. To no longer require the usage of such things in order to function, it's quite convenient."

"Hah, plus, and that just means that there's less for us to unpack, and more room for us. -"

Yukari begins to walk towards the organized mess, before looking back at Aigis.

" - Speaking of which, we should get started. With the two of us, we should be able to finish unpacking in no time."

With a nod, the two would start to unpack, and organize the room. Fortunately, they had each other to help make the room the nicest they could, Aigis doing most of the lifting, while Yukari organized her belongings, and planned out what would go where.

_Thursday, April 1st, 2010. Late Evening._

Upon finishing, the two would finally have a chance to rest. The pair would sit on the pink sheets that covered the singular bed occupying the room.

Yukari would lay down on the mattress, eyes up towards the ceiling.

".. Hey, Aigis, I just noticed, you don't have your own bed, don't you..?"

".. Ah, it is true that I don't have one, perhaps we could purchase something with the money that Mitsuru-san gifted us?"

"I guess that would be good, we could purchase a hundred futons if we wanted to, -"

A soft chuckle slipped in the middle of her words.

" - but.. It's a little too late to be going out today. -"

Hesitation, just for a moment.

" - Maybe.. we could order a futon online, and we could share my bed for tonight..?"

Aigis would nod at the proposal.

"If you're comfortable with me sleeping with you, I wouldn't be against it, Yukari-san."

"Hah, yeah, I think it'll be okay for now, I mean, I trust you and all, so if it's just for a little while, I'll be alright. Also, we gotta buy you more clothes to wear in public. You've been getting awfully comfy wearing my uniform all the time. You need more variety in your style, y'know?"

"I suppose so, but.. I'm not quite sure what I would want to wear. Plus, given my appearance, we would still have to take the need for me to hide the fact that I was created as a weapon into consideration, so that limits my options quite a bit.."

Aigis spoke in a saddened tone, but Yukari would flash a reassuring smile, looking at the blonde to cheer her up..

"You don't need to worry about that, I'm pretty confident in my sense of style, so I'm more than confident that we can find some good things for you to wear."

Looking down, Aigis would smile, grateful for the support her friend had been showing her.

".. Thank you, Yukari-san, for everything. It means the world to me, that I'm able to be here, at this very moment, with you."

"Anything for you, Aigis. I mean, we are friends, after all."

**-CHAPTER 1 END-**

  


".. Well, we better get to ordering that futon. Maybe something light yellow? Pink and yellow go really well together, you know?"


	2. Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of night, Yukari finds herself in her own thoughts before she goes off to sleep.

_Friday, April 2nd, 2010. Night._

After purchasing what they needed for the upcoming days, a half-hour of browsing through the web would pass. Lights turning Yukari would look back to the bed that she and her roommate were sharing for the night. On it, a sleeping Aigis, still as steel. The corners of her mouth would curl up at the sight.

"Fell asleep already? Ha, I guess she really did become human."

She whispered to herself while folding her laptop now powered off, before she got up from the desk chair with a stretch of her limbs.

Aigis really has grown since they first met. Back in Yakushima, when she didn't seem like anything more than a lost child as she clung onto their former leader. Since then, she's proved to be her own person. Strong, caring, and just, someone she once found herself jealous over. If it weren't for the bond they established over them knowing one another, she knew that she wouldn't be as happy as she found herself being now.

The archer found herself smiling at the thought of them growing, thanks to the bond that they were fortunate to share with their close friends.

The both of them had much to learn about the world, and Yukari found herself determined to teach Aigis everything she could.

"Now, how are we going to do this.."

Approaching the bed, she would stop and look at what she had to deal with. Aigis was facing towards her.. so would she face the same way, or at her..? No-, too awkward-.  
Down on the mattress, Yukari would sit, back against the artificial human as she started to lay. It didn't matter to her how close they were, it was Aigis! Yukari knew that she could trust her.

.. It was strange. Despite Aigis's body being made up of cold steel, Yukari could only feel the warmth that came with the lack of distance between them. It was like she was actually close with another human. She.. actually didn't mind it in the slightest, being this close to her.

Still, Aigis needed her space. They agreed to being roommates for the year, not bed-mates..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it?
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so much time between chapters, but I still do want to keep this story going, so this is more of a short in-between than anything.
> 
> Thanks to those who have been reading so far, it means a bunch to see that there are people who have been enjoying this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, for a very rare-pair at that. This work is still a work-in-progress, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
